


极端战争

by yunchuyin



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9691598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunchuyin/pseuds/yunchuyin
Summary: 天使们和恶魔们找到了那个孩子，大战一触即发。





	

（上）

星期四。

Mark和Eduardo在哈佛的小酒馆见面。

好处有三：

1、够隐蔽，不会被发现。

2、如被发现，可谎称是老同学聚会。

3、闹上法庭的老同学也有聚会的权利；若没有，则前男友有。

所以——

“他们发现那个孩子了。”Eduardo不自在地调整了一下领结，压低声音说，前来送酒的女侍者闻言瞥了他一眼。

Mark面无表情：“这不可能。”他断言：“我们处理好了这件事。”

于是女侍者又瞥了他一眼。

Eduardo不得不分心思考他们是否被认了出来。一个孩子，他想，他俩讨论这个，是否会被传出去，倘若传出去，又会引起多大的误会。全球媒体铁定狂欢，像是过了节，满眼都是喷溅的香槟彩带，人们议论纷纷，反应各异，激烈点儿的或许会上街游行。严肃的反同者在电视节目上声讨他们，索多玛，他们说，这是罪恶，将有惩罚。

于是末日降临，哈米吉多顿，一切都完了。

Eduardo叹了口气。

这都是因为他们，没错，因为他们，虽然实际上这根本由不得他们决定，但归根结底有他们的原因。当然无关同性恋，尽管性向也由不得他们决定，可是首先性别就不对。

哈米吉多顿，他喝了一大口平时他根本不会喝的那种小麦啤酒，气体在他的胃里升腾，而Mark仍旧一副尖刻怀疑的表情，那个女侍者也没走。

“对，我们本来是处理好了这件事，”他谴责，“你负责收尾，然而现在呢？他们发现他了。”

这就是责任所在。

Mark仍然不信：“我没有收到任何异常报告。”

Eduardo脸色阴沉。

Mark坚持己见：“我的手下都尽职工作。”

“Facebook的手下，是的。”Eduardo忍不住讽刺：“或许你搞错了工作小组。”

这就又是个大新闻了，Facebook的CEO还另有公司？

Mark的眼神像水果刀一样，对磨磨蹭蹭不愿离去的女侍者投去恼怒的瞪视。

“那个孩子属于你们，”他想了想，肯定道，“我的人不会去找他。再说，也找不到。”

“理论上找不到，可是如今有一些迹象表明，我们有人发现了他的踪迹，”Eduardo强调，“在帕罗奥图。”

帕罗奥图，Mark的地盘。

他眼神放空，大脑进入高速运转，按比例筛选，那个孩子很可能成为了一名程序员，按智商二次筛选，那个孩子更可能是一名为Facebook工作的程序员。

“我为此感到十分荣幸。”Mark回过神，谨慎地评论。

“什么？”

“这是一种幸福，对我，对你，对整个世界。我们二十七年前的工作卓有成效，即使我们没有切实地影响到他成长的轨迹，但他依然在普通人类中健康成长……”

Eduardo强硬地打断他：“可他就要被找到了。”

Mark总是在这种时刻显露天性，关心人类福祉，好像他真的关心似的。

“那我们就要先找到他。”Mark停下来，然后说。

Eduardo盯着抱臂站在旁边正大光明旁听的女侍者，眼也不眨地说：“理论上，他不会被找到。就像……就像什么划开了水。”

“鱼，”女侍者提醒，“鱼从水里游过。”

Eduardo道了谢，并把让她离开的念头收了回去。

“至少你该签一份协议，”他说，“要么你就走开。”

女侍者点点头，同意了：“但我签他的，不签你的。”她指着Mark。

Eduardo从中发现了古怪的幽默之处：“如果您知道我们是谁，女士，这真是勇气可嘉的行为。”

Mark沉下脸。

女侍者露齿一笑：“我当然知道，而我想您也知道我的。艾格尼丝·风子向您问好，并坚持无论事态怎样糟糕，也绝不签您给的协议。”

“啊。”

Mark看向她。

这声“啊”里包含了多种意思，最明显的两层，其一，他一直试图收藏《艾格尼丝·风子的精良准确预言书》，至今未能成功；其二，她做了正确的选择。

“请入座。”Mark说，Eduardo不由得看了看他，他已经许久没听Mark这么礼貌地说过什么话了，不过他同意Mark的做法。

Eduardo把手中凭空多出来的一杯红茶递给女侍者，相当彬彬有礼：“请用。”

女侍者接过来喝了一口，四下看看。

“这儿可真隐蔽。”她说：“适合各种聚会。”

正大光明的，或者偷偷摸摸地。

星期四。

下午三点二十分。

Mark和Eduardo在哈佛小酒馆第九百四十五次正大光明暨第二十一万八千三百二十七次偷偷摸摸见面。

好处有三：

1、够隐蔽，不会被发现。

2、如被发现，可谎称是老同学聚会。

3、闹上法庭的老同学也有聚会的权利；若没有，则前男友有。

坏处有一：

可能彻底、深层、全方位地暴露Mark和Eduardo追溯至堕天之前的古老关系。

（中）

“那么，”Mark抢在所有人之前开口，“我想先问一个问题。”

Eduardo瞥了他一眼，保持沉默。

“哦，你说。”艾格尼丝很大方，以历史记录而言，这可能是第一次有人主动向她提出问题。

Mark很直接：“你怎么还活着？”

Eduardo捂住脸。对一个女巫来说，这代表着a)很多人希望把你烧死 b）一部分人希望把你绞死，无论a还是b，都不是一个好问题。

“听着Mark，”Eduardo严厉地警告他，“不要浪费时间做不该做的事。”

女侍者摩挲了一下红茶杯：“不，没关系，我不介意。”

Mark朝Eduardo耸耸肩。

“所以？”

“不可言说。”女巫比了个嘘声的手势。

Eduardo叹了口气，他真的不知道他们怎么还能有心情说这些，都星期四了。

“别着急嘛，恶魔先生，”女巫朝他笑笑，“话说回来，”她若有所思，“你们是几点开始来着？”

“666，”Mark说，“太没有创意了。”

女巫问：“早上还是晚上？”

“什么？”

女巫挥舞茶匙：“你看，我们得先搞清时间。就像……开会你不能走错点儿吧？”

“早上，我想。”星期五通宵解决问题未果以后，周六一大早面对世界末日，可真完美，Mark有点不舒服，像他加班又忘了吃饭。这种感觉大体类似于“堕天？它们都完事儿啦，下次请赶早”——不过这是持续性的，更严重的，好比你几千年来总是错过吃每一顿饭。

Eduardo嗤笑一声：“别傻了，谁周六大清早起来工作？”他看向天使，“晚上六点。”

Mark屈服了：“我想也是。”起码他还能赶上一顿午饭。

“这个问题解决了，”Eduardo说，“那个孩子在哪儿？”

女巫喝了口茶，放下茶杯：“您可真是个急性子。”

“无知令人恐慌，”他承认，“而且我看不出您有任何拖延时间的必要。”

“当然没有，”女巫露齿一笑，“可有些问题，您知道，不可言说。”

她朝他们眨眨眼。

Mark焦躁地瞪视：“那你是来干什么的？”他质问。

“给你们送酒？”她站起来，抱着托盘，“放心，我不会把这个消息卖给小报记者的。”

女侍者踩着高跟鞋蹬蹬蹬走掉了。

“这算是最后一个好消息。”Eduardo说，扯掉了脖子上教人心烦的领结。

Mark并不认同：“都这会儿了，谁还在乎这个？”

“在乎什么？”Chris现身，问，“拜托告诉我没有发生大事。”他朝Eduardo露出了“见鬼，我就离开了半小时”的表情。

Eduardo真想告诉他没有，但他不能欺骗Chris，他是个好人。

Chris有点惊慌，不过良好的职业素养让他立刻冷静下来。

“好吧，出了什么事？”

“我们讨论了周六晚上，”Mark说，“晚上六点……”

“决定去吃印度咖喱？”Dustin举着四个巨大的甜筒冰激凌，加入谈话。

Chris脸色阴沉：“我讨厌咖喱。”显然他有很不好的徒手抓咖喱经历，比如落在……什么的。

Dustin把冰激凌分给他们，拿起桌子上印度菜馆传单，劝说：“这次我们都用勺子，对吧？”

Eduardo和Mark点点头。

“那就这样，”红发小子咬掉冰激凌顶端的巧克力棒，“我们今晚吃什么？”

“不吃披萨。”Eduardo说，中午他们才重温过。

“随便。”Mark什么都吃。

Chris问：“你想吃什么？”

“寿司怎么样，”Dustin折起那张传单，以防他们忘记路线，“他们有鲑鱼。”

“行吧。”“我没意见。”“你的生命里能有一天远离鲑鱼吗？”

“鲑鱼让世界更美好。”Dustin严肃地说，“那么，你俩和好了吗？”

他们一起看向Eduardo和Mark。

Eduardo不知该怎么向他们解释这个问题，比如，几千年来，Mark的任务是让世界变得更美好，而Eduardo的任务则是阻止Mark并让事态往相反的方向发展？

Dustin叹了口气：“我们可以换个说法。”Chris拍了拍他的肩膀。

“想象一下，如果周六是世界末日，你们愿意和谁一起度过？”

这可以如实回答。

Mark说：“Eduardo。”他吃了一大口冰激凌。

“这可真棒，兄弟，”Dustin给他比了个赞。“Wardo，该你了。”

“好吧，”Eduardo盯着手里微微融化的冰激凌，蓝色的，海洋口味，“Mark。”

反正他也没什么别的选择，不如和老朋友坐下来，好好吃最后一顿饭。

Chris宣布：“那这就算和好了。”

Dustin掏出手机，记录下了这一历史性时刻。

（下）

所以，这就是最后的晚餐。

一片寂静中，Chris给每个人分发了一把勺子。

Dustin谨慎地提出意见：“你觉得我们能用这个杀死一个……”他看看Mark，又看看Eduardo，为了种族和平，吞下了两个单词，“……吗？”

Chris深吸一口气。“我是不是该给Sean打个电话？”

不是Sean Parker那个，他要是知道这事，肯定跳起来就开始嗨。

“生命短暂，及时行乐。”附赠两根中指的飞吻。

恶魔叹了口气，幸好他叹气不掉羽毛，天使们就没有这样的好事，Mark曾经在宿舍掉了一沙发毛，然后把它推给了Eduardo的鸡。

简直是天使中的败类，Eduardo抓紧最后的时间澄清了这件事，Chris忧郁地看着他，而Dustin则发出了“怪不得他不和我玩儿枕头大战！”的惊人领悟。Mark忍不住叹了口气，印度餐馆里洁白的羽毛像雪一样落在奇异的音乐和香料中间。

Dustin打了个喷嚏：“我好像受到了某种感召。”他说，东张西望希望能找出那个来源。

“他们确实在集结大军，”Eduardo解释，“我们也都感受到了。”

“但你，Dustin，”Chris残酷地指出，“吹笛子的乐师在舞蛇，不是在舞你，请坐下来。”

红发小子失望地看向天使。

Mark挥挥勺子：“把饭吃了，趁‘饥荒’还没有来。”

他们寂静无声地舀着咖喱。

“如果早知道，”Chris忍不住说，“我应该去尝试一下卡苏马苏乳酪和鲱鱼罐头。反正我都要死了，对吧？”

Dustin惊奇地望着他。

Mark则说：“如果你想。”他打了个响指，一个铁皮盒子出现在餐盘旁边。

四个人凝视着这个罐头，仿佛它是潘多拉的魔盒。

“不，最好不要。”Eduardo让它消失了：“对自己好点儿，伙计们，换个愿望。”

Dustin想了想：“我想去珠穆朗玛峰。”

那是个好地方。

在上面甚至隐约能听见米伦达的声音。

“上帝之声，”Mark让山顶变得不那么寒冷，“他在催促每一位天使到位。”

“那你不去吗？”Chris问。

“这又不是什么好事，”Eduardo回答，“哈米吉多顿，什么也不会剩下，连《星球大战》都没有。”

那还真是挺糟糕的，他们坐下来，看见海水开始沸腾，阴云遮蔽天空，天使们和恶魔们从现世里浮现出模糊的影子。

他们看了足足二十分钟。

Chris打了个呵欠：“他们还在等什么呢？”

“一个孩子，”天使说，“我们称之为神之大敌、诸王的毁灭者、无底深渊的天使、名叫恶龙的猛兽、此界的王子、谎言之父、撒旦之种和黑暗之君。”

“他们之前把他弄丢了。”Eduardo补充，“这里面确实有我们一些功劳。”

Mark点点头：“不过马上就要开始了，那个孩子会说出这句话。”

“那好吧。”Chris拉了拉衣袖。

“马上就要开始了。”红发小子说。

别西卜站在他身边，露齿一笑：“没错，请您下令。”

他们惊恐地望着对方。

直到Eduardo认出Mark旁边的米伦达来：“真不敢相信。”

“是Dustin。”Mark说，然后紧紧闭上了嘴。

“不能停止吗？”他问Eduardo。

恶魔低着头：“不能，你只能选择何时开始，以及如何开始。”

Chris开始感到八千米海拔的寒冷，和窒息。

“那好吧，”Dustin环视他们每个人，“那好吧，如果这是一场注定的战争。”

他庄严地说：“拿起你们的枕头。”

别西卜不敢相信他所听到的，但敌基督确实说：“用枕头作战，这是我选择的方式。”

Mark看向级别更高的天使。

“不可言说。”

米伦达点点头，拿出了他的枕头。

全世界在这一天损失了不计其数的枕头，而枕头制造商则接到了有史以来最大额的订单。

“我仍然不能相信，”Mark在珠穆朗玛峰顶端评论，“不应该是Dustin，他没有地狱三头犬，他没养任何宠物，他家里最邪恶的东西是西斯尊主的面具。”

而Chris从咖喱起就没闹明白这是怎么一回事。

Eduardo不得不解释：“我们派出了一头地狱三头犬作为敌基督童年的保护者，它会以他喜欢的方式出现。”

红发小子眨眨眼睛：“我当然有。”

大西洋。

一条鲑鱼跃出水面，又“咚”地落进海里。

“就像鱼划开了水。”女侍者在小酒馆中朝客人们说道。

Chris则站起来，告诉其他人：“我真不敢相信。”

“但这是真的，”Dustin说，“I am the chosen one.”

“没错，这是真的。”Chris神色阴沉：“珠穆朗玛峰山顶不仅有信号，还有新闻。”

Mark说：“全世界都有信号，这是我的下一个目标。”

Eduardo接过Chris递来的手机。

非常多新闻，非常多头条。

印度菜馆的老板发了一条Facebook，配图的：

你们知道吗？这个网站的四位联合创始人在我这里吃饭，其中两位握手言和。

但他们没有给钱。

全球媒体汹汹而上，Facebook面临新的公关危机。

雪风寂静地呼啸而过。

这是一场战争。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
